


cry in my arms while i hold you tight

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She squeezes her eyes shut in attempts to dissipate the horrid memories of that night from her brain. But as Justin's hands lightly traveled along her skin, all she could see was him. She remembered feeling his calloused hands roughly tugging her underwear over her hips, hear the sounds of his guttural grunts as he entrapped her arms over her head.--or my own personal rewrite of the locker room scene in 2.13
Relationships: Jessica Davis & Justin Foley, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	cry in my arms while i hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this sometime last year when season 2 premiered.

The sight of her plum colored bra and matching underwear come in his view as she undwidled the fitted knot that was in the front of her dress in haste. He inhales a soft breath, enthralling at the sight of her smooth honeyed skin as she prowls up to him. Her arms entwine around his neck as she straddles his lap, shifting against him until she was perched down on the center of his pelvis. 

His hands rest on her inner thighs. He proffers them with a gentle squeeze until they enveloped around her waist and pulled her body flush up against his. Jessica could feel her breathing slowly decimating and becoming uneven — she absentmindedly ignores it and leans forward to meet Justin's thinned pliant lips in a feverish kiss. His fingers curl through her coiffed hair, turning her perfect curls that she spent hours perfecting, into disheveled tendrils. 

The moan that emanates from the hollow of his throat is breathy. His hands tentatively proceed to linger along her skin, traveling downward until he felt the ample cupping of her ass cheeks in his hands. He roughly squeezes it and in retort, she responds with a simple grind of her hips pressing down on his. "Jess, you're killing me." He murmurs against her lips before sinking his teeth into the plush skin on her bottom lip. Justin avidly swallows her moan, smirking impishly against her lips as his fingers hooked around the waistband of her underwear. 

Jessica feels her heartbeat posthaste. She squeezes her eyes shut in attempts to dissipate the horrid memories of that night from her brain. But as Justin's hands lightly traveled along her skin, all she could see was him. She remembered feeling his calloused hands roughly tugging her underwear over her hips, hear the sounds of his guttural grunts as he entrapped her arms over her head and held her down by her wrists. She could smell his cologne whiffing in her nostrils as she desperately pleaded for him to stop. 

She remembered the hollow air draining from her chest, how her salted tears tasted as they spilled over her pupils and into the creases of her frowning mouth. She remembered his face, the roguish smirk that waned his lips as his heavy breath grunted against her ear. Jessica feels her breathing becoming shaky. She needed it to stop, needed him to stop. "No! Stop, please." She whimpers, pulling away from Justin and hurriedly rising to her feet. 

She stands slightly afar from him, her body is turned away as she attempts to even her shaky breaths. Heavy tears perched on the edges of her eyelashes waiting to spill over. Jessica clutches her chest — remembering the breathing tactics Nina showed her, she inwardly counted to five while she inhaled and exhaled steadily. 

Justin was perched silently on the bench, heeding her as he sees her thumbing away the silent tears that fell down her cheeks. His head declined dejectedly, a sudden feeling of residing guilt started to haunt him. He didn't ask if it was okay, he just assumed that she wanted to do it. "I'm so sorry." Jessica brings her breathing to a halt, she blinks slowly as she turns around to face him. His head is lowered and he's timidly fiddling with his fingers. 

"I didn't ask if it was okay. I should've asked. I should've made sure. Jess, the last thing that I ever want to do is make you feel like you don't have a choice. I never want to make you feel like that." His head finally lifts and he meets her gaze. His heart quivers solemnly at the sight of her flushed face and blearily eyes. She meets and holds his softened scrutiny, eventually she breaks the gaze and looks down at her feet. She wraps her arms around her stomach, suddenly feeling exposed as she stood before him. 

He notices and his face flushes sullenly. It's quiet, save for the faded timbre of pop songs playing in the background. Jessica pursed her lips together after tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I used to scrub my skin so hard until it turned red because all I could remember and feel was his body on top of mine, his skin on my skin, his breath—" She inhales sharply, taking a deep breath before continuing to speak. 

"I used to have these panick attacks all the time. I could look at myself in a mirror and my chest would start tightening and I felt like I couldn't breathe." She averts her gaze upon him and notices that he's staring at her with a mixture of softeness and meloncholy marring his face. She shakes her head, numbly biting on her lower lip as her furrowed eyebrows crease together. Jessica goes quiet again and Justin contemplates whether he should leave or not. 

A putrid feeling simmered in his stomach, making him frown in disappointment. He felt awful that his touch inadvertently made her reminisce about the worst day of her life. He never wanted that. He never wanted her to experience that ever again. Justin shakes his head — finally coming to the conclusion that his departure would benefit her more than his presence. He rose to his feet, stuffing his hands inside the front of his pockets. "I'm sorry for everything that I did or didn't do. I didn't mean to ruin your night, I'll just go." He murmurs. 

He started to saunter off back to the gymnasium until he felt Jessica's fingers tugging at his wrist, pulling him back towards her. He stares at her confusedly, anxiously waiting for her to bellow her deepest animosity at him. But instead she slowly approached him, her eyes holding his unwavered gaze as she allows the thin patterned fabric of her dress to fall to the floor with a soft thud. Jessica envelopes her arms around his neck, flickering her eyes downward at his lips before whispering softly. "I trust you. Make me forget." 

Justin swallows the thick lump that enclosed at the back of his throat. "Jess, I'm—" 

I trust you and I love you. Please, make me forget." She states, looking into his heavy eyes as she flushes her body against his. She leans forward and brushes her lips against his lightly, teasingly, until her mouth slotted over his. It's slow and a little timid. Her succulent lips are saccharine, tasting of the raspberry lip stick that costed them. Justin's hands lay steadily on her waist, holding her small body against his and chiseling her closer to him than before. 

Their dewy kisses slowly transitioned into hungry, desperate kisses and Justin could feel his rigid bulge pressing against the snug fabric of his jeans. He pants heavily in her mouth as she devours his lips with a ravenous ardor. Her hands untwined from his neck they moved to his forearms and trailed along his chest as she began to unbutton his shirt. Her small hands are cold against his warm skin. He shudders at her touch. 

Justin's shirt is haphazardly tossed aside, somewhere in the mix of her forgotten dress. His trembling fingers reaches behind her back and unhooked her bra. Jessica eases out of and absentmindedly tossed it aside. "Touch me, please. It's okay." She whispers against his lips. Justin is docile in her commands as he reaches up and cups her ample breasts within his hand. He squeezes them gently, padding his thumb over her pert nipple as her soft shuddering moans fills his ears. 

Jessica's hands touch along his warm skin, traveling in a undulating path. Her fingers move past the lined patched hairs above his navel until they reached the front of his belt buckle. She eases the belt from the confines of its loops and slides her hands inside of his pants after unbuttoning them. Justin groans gutturally — his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of her palming him whole. They shucked each other out of the rest of their clothing and now laid bare on the wrestling mats. 

His towering body hovered over hers as she writhed beneath him. Justin's lips pampered kisses along every crevasse of her skin, admiring the soft delicacy of it and enthralling at the inebriating smell. He pressed open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs, heeding the way she roughly gnawed on the skin of her inner cheek as he inched closer to her apex. Justin placed one last kiss on her stomach, kissing his way upward until he reached her lips again. God, he would never get tired of kissing her. He loved her lips, how they tasted, how they felt pressed heavily against his. 

Justin sighs softly as his forehead rests against hers. He gazes down into her heavy eyes, his thumb lazyily caresses the skin on her cheek. "Is this still okay?" He whispers to which she nods and replies with a conformating yes. He reaches in between their bodies and grabs ahold of his prodding penis. Their eyes avert down and watch at Justin lines himself up at the center of her swollen cunt. The tip grazes against her lips, causing both of them to moan softly. He stills — allowing her time to adjust before slowly pushing the rest of himself inside of her. 

Justin murmurs a profanity and bites down on his lip. He forgotten his perfect her body felt against his, how right it felt whenever he was nestled deeply inside of her and pressed against her hilt. Jessica chokes on a sob when he incited the first thrust. "I'm okay, keep going." She prompted, hiking her legs around his waist and pulling him closer til they were chest to chest. His pelvic bone rutted against hers. His movements were precise, deft and shallow as he moved inside of her. 

Justin continued his salacious thrusts, moving in time along with her as his forehead drops to her shoulder. "M so sorry for hurting you, baby." Jessica's fingers claw into his flesh seeking as an anchor. She lifts her hips and meets every downward thrust that he presses into her. Their love making was raw, sensual. It was careful and unhurried unlike the many hastily quickies they had back when they were dating. 

She felt safe and content with Justin, she always has. He changes the shift in his position and drawls deeper inside of her this elicits a staggered moan spewing from her mouth. Justin slants his mouth over hers in attempts to quiet her breathy moans. Although everyone was currently in the gymnasium and the loud music blared through the speakers, he didn't want to risk anyone catching them and ruining this perfect moment. 

His dewy face nuzzles against the crook of her neck. His breath is heavy against her ear. Justin feels the gentle clench of her clamping down on him, he insinuates the applied pressure of his thrusts and moves steadily against her. She sinks her teeth in his shoulders and quiet her cries while her orgasm spills over her. Seconds later he's right behind her. He softens and gently nestles himself from inside of her warmth. Another kiss is placed on the tip of her nose. "Are you feeling okay?" 

She nods, smiling softly as she glanced up at him. "More than okay." They remain on the wrestling mats exchanging lazy kisses until she decided to go back to find Alex — who she knew was searching for her. 


End file.
